Lily unoriginal but what the hey!
by Tasuki's Girl
Summary: Lily changes over the summer&catches a certain boys eye&When a spell backfires sirius is able to hear womans thoughts
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: all characters belong to J k Rowling except ones you don't recognise.  
  
An: This story begins at the end of lily and James's fourth year. I'm uploading this for the second time because Fanfiction deleted it.  
  
Lily sat in her parent's car on the way back to her house. It was the beginning of the holidays and this summer promised to be good. Her best friend since 1st year Nikki Moon or as only her close friends called her Kiki was staying at Lily's house for the whole summer. Her parents her parents worked for the ministry of magic and had to go to America on business. Petunia was on a school exchange trip and wouldn't be back till September. This was going to be a great holiday.  
  
Lily was a shy quite girl who kept her self to herself. She was extremely bright and was top of the year in every subject. She wasn't unpopular but as she never talked to anyone but her few close friends not many people knew whom she was. She was had a rather plain face except for her eyes. She had the most dazzling green eyes you ever did see. She had deep red hair, which she always tied back.  
  
Kiki was a rather chubby girl she was medium height with long honey coloured hair. If you looked well, some would say she was pretty. Sadly most overlooked her because of her size. But like Lily her eyes were her best feature they were deep purple, some thought it was a spell but she had been born with them that colour. Kiki was a kind friendly girl, but was shy around people she didn't no. She was a bright girl but found her classes hard as she had great trouble keeping her mind from wandering.  
  
The car pulled up the drive of the Evan's house and they all got out. The two girls got their trunks and took them upstairs to Lily's room.  
  
"I can't believe we get to spend the whole summer together," Lily cried cheerfully  
  
Kiki sighed and sat down on lily's bed looking sad.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you want to stay here?" Lily asked feeling suddenly sad  
  
Kiki laughed at Lily and smiled "are you kidding I'm really glad to be here."  
  
Lily shot her a questioning glance  
  
"Its just something Sirius said to me." Kiki replied look more down  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
" He just said I was fat and no wonder I didn't have a boyfriend" tears started to roll down her cheek  
  
Lily embraced her in a comforting hug "Pay no attention to that prat, you are not fat" she said trying to cheer Kiki up  
  
" Your only saying that because you're my friend I am fat and you no it" she cried even harder  
  
An idea came to Lily she two was fed up of the taunting from the Marauder's who unlike most people who ignored them, they found it highly amusing to make their lives misery. Of course they never realised quite how much they hurt the girls other wise they would of stopped.  
  
" I have a plan! Lets just say that when we go back to Hogwarts those boys are going to regret ever teasing us."  
  
An evil smile spread across Lily's face and Kiki raised her brow at the uncharacteristic smile on her best friends face. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this will be the last time I write this you all know I don't own anything you recognise so there's no point.  
  
An: Thank you so much Bon, BabBlGrl and Katia. If you hadn't reviewed I wouldn't of bothered uploading the next chapter! I would also like to say that Lily and Kiki are actually friends with Remus but the other Marauders don't know that.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was ending the end of the summer and Lily and Kiki were making their way to platform nine and three quarters.  
  
Looking at the two girls you would never have thought they were the same girls that were always being tormented. They were now stunning they walked with an air of newly found confidence.  
  
Lily had grown in to her body beautifully and her once pale face had a beautiful creamy completion she had the slightest tint of makeup on accenting her eyes and red lipstick that made her lips look fuller and more inviting. Her hair was a thick and luxurious red which now went halfway down her back and was layered to frame her face.  
  
She wore a short green halter dress that clang to her body in all the right places and a pair of white high-heeled shoes.  
  
Kiki had lost a lot of weight and now had a perfect figure that curved in all the right places. Her long honey hair had blonde highlights from the sun and was spiralled. She wore purple eyeshadow that showed up her eyes beautifully and pink lip-gloss that shone whenever the sun hit it.  
  
She wore a pair of tight black pedal pushers and a purple vest top that was very low and short exposing more than usual amount of cleavage and her pierced navel, which had a bar with pretty purple gems on the top and bottom. (An: the top isn't sluty just the kind that shows, well more than normal) on her feet she wore black plat formed sandals.  
  
They two girls crossed through the barrier and arrived on the platform, where the red Hogwarts express sat waiting to depart.  
  
The two turned to lily's parents to say good-bye  
  
"You too look so beautiful I'm so proud of you" Mrs Evans said through tears  
  
" Thank you Mrs Evans, Mr Evans for everything" Kiki smiled giving both of Lily's parent's hugs  
  
"Any time dear, you know you are always welcome!" Mrs Evans said Giving Kiki another motherly hug.  
  
Mr and Mrs Evans turned to their daughter pride filled their eyes as they hugged her good bye  
  
" My beautiful daughter I am going to miss you so much" her mother cried hugging lily ferociously  
  
" I'm going to miss you to. Please cheer up its not like I'm never going to see you again."  
  
They laughed and waved goodbye as they walked back though the barrier leaving the two girls on their own. They smiled at each other as they climbed aboard the train and tried to find an empty compartment and sit down. The train started to depart from the platform. Lily smiled gleefully  
  
"Hogwarts here we come," she shouted and the two girls collapsed in to fits of laughter.  
  
Just then Malfoy came along with his two goons he eyed the girls hungrily. The two girls stopped laughing and eyed Malfoy suspiciously  
  
"Can I help you" Kiki asked in a forced friendly tone Malfoy sneered and stepped towards the two girls who stepped back. They tried to pass him but his goons just stood in their way.  
  
"Please let us pass" lily asked feeling afraid of the Sytherin six year who towered above both girls  
  
"And why should I do that?" he asked leering at them  
  
"If you don't then we'll scream and that will get your in a lot of trouble" Kiki said in a new wave of bravery  
  
Malfoy just smirked and grabbed her waist. That was it both girls screamed  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter otherwise known as the Marauders sat in their compartment talking and laughing when they heard screams. They immediately rushed out the compartment and saw the backs of Malfoy and his goons.  
  
Taking out there wands they stepped towards the unsuspecting three  
  
"Shut up" Malfoy yelled and the two girls fell silent his eyes shone menacingly and he bent his head to kiss Kiki. Kiki realised what he was about to do and kicked him in the groin at the same time the Marauders hexed them.  
  
Malfoy and his goons fell to the floor howling in pain.  
  
Kiki bent down and whispered in to Malfoy's ear  
  
"If you ever do that again your gonna wish you were never born"  
  
The to girls turned around to see who had saved them they came face to face with none other than the Marauders. 


	3. Chapter

An: Thank You Evil*Fairy I'm glad you liked it. Thanks Trixie_the_Witch. I'm sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes but there's something wrong with my spellchecker! Thanx to Riauna, babyangel, Hannah Reitman, Heather and silverarrows  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Lily inwardly groaned as she looked at the four boys. They weren't on her number one spot to talk to let alone be saved by. She took a deep breath ready to politely thank then and move on but before she could say anything Kiki ran past her straight in to Remus's arms.  
  
" You saved me Remie" Kiki cried clinging on to an extremely red Remus. Who muttered that is was no problem and patted her head awkwardly.  
  
"Remie?" James muttered to Sirius.  
  
Sirius shrugged and gestured that they should go back in to the compartment.  
  
The six walked in to the compartment and sat down. Now in the light the boys could see the two girls clearly. There mouths hung open in shock. The two girls looked at each other and smirked.  
  
Remus was the first to get over his shock " That git didn't hurt you did he" there was concern in his voice but a note of anger as well.  
  
Kiki smiled "no you came along just in time"  
  
Remus smiled and asked the two girls how their summer had been. James snapped out of his trance and interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Sorry but do we know you? You seem to now us" he asked confused. Positive that he would of noticed these two girls before even if they were in a different house or year.  
  
Lily and Kiki burst in to laughter and Remus was about to explain when Lily signalled for him to be quite. He sat back with a smug look on his face as the other boys looked at him for an answer.  
  
" I think you know us" lily said once her laughter had ceased. "I'll give you a clue, we're in Griffindor"  
  
The three boys racked their heads for any memory of the two girls. Sirius through his hands up in desperation.  
  
"Aww come on Moony tell us who they are" he whined  
  
" There in our year" Remus replied with a grin "In fact were in your house" Kiki said in between giggles.  
  
" And were your favourite victims" Lily said some what sourly  
  
Despite the boy's joker manner, they were not stupid realisation dawned on them. Their eyes widened and James fell of his seat. For once in his life Sirius was speechless, Peter just sat there like he had been struck by lightning.  
  
Before the boys had time to speak the girls got up  
  
"Bye Remus" Lily said giggling  
  
"Thanks for saving us" Kiki said and closed the door to the compartment behind her.  
  
The compartment was silent  
  
"Holy shit" Sirius cried  
  
An: short chapter I know. I have some good ideas but I'm not sure how to lead up to them so you guys are gonna have to bear with me. I'm pretty busy at school at the moment coursework and stuff (not that I bother doing it till the last minute) I will try and get a chapter or 2 out at least every three days but it depends on how much homework I get. Curse teachers and there dam homework!  
  
Later! 


	4. chapter 3

An: I have to admit I had completely forgotten about this story and only remembered because I stumbled across it accidentally! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and Argentum Lupus thank you for the offer of being my beta if the offer still stands drop me a line at Strawberrybabe15@hotmail.com I could really use some help!  
  
It may be a while until the next chapter comes because I'm doing me exams at the moment so I have to revise and such. (I admit I haven't picked up a book yet, but so what, as long as people think I'm doing my work its ok.)  
  
One last thing, so know one gets confused, Kiki's real name is Nikki and only her close friends and family call her Kiki. So if one of the other characters refers to Nikki they mean Kiki. Does that make sense?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The students were all sitting in the great hall watching the sorting. All that is except four. These four happened to be the Marauders, but they were not as you might expect, pulling off a prank. They were sitting in shock looking at two girls sitting a little down from them.  
  
Lily is gorgeous why didn't I notice it before? James sat pondering.  
  
The truth was he never meant to torment her; he just wanted to talk to her. He had to admit it had not worked very well, but maybe he could fix that.  
  
I can't believe I ever called Nikki fat! My god just looking at her makes me need a cold shower. Sirius mused to himself.  
  
It hadn't escaped the boy's notice of course that they weren't the only ones to be rather shocked at the girl's new appearances.  
  
The sorting ended and suddenly the tables were covered in every food imaginable.  
  
Lily was talking to Kiki and another of her friends or should we just say fellow Griffindor fifth year Tara lakit who could be extremely bitchie if you got on the wrong side of her, about her summer when she noticed James Potter staring at her. Deciding to tease him a bit she winked at him causing him to go bright red.  
  
Tara noticed this and snarled at Lily " I see getting a new look made you into a bit of a slut" she accused in a loathing voice.  
  
" What did you just say to her?" Kiki shouted angrily silencing most of the hall.  
  
" I said, looks like"  
  
Kiki cut her of  
  
"We heard what you said the first time bitch"  
  
Before they could get in to a fully-fledged war professor Magonaggle (sp? cant be bothered to get out 1 of my book's) came a long and asked them if there was a problem they shook there heads and continued there meal in silence with a couple of death glares between them.  
  
After Dinner the students all departed their separate ways. Being a Prefect Lily had to show the new Gryffindor's the way to the common room. Kiki went with her.  
  
"Looks like mission accomplished, eh?" Lily said giggling, referring to the M???-?????  
  
"I'd like to see Sirius make fun of you now!"  
  
Kiki giggled at the memory of his shocked expression.  
  
They climbed the stairs up through the castle to the common room.  
  
"Ok everyone here? The password is "Lunar eclipse" make sure you don't tell anyone outside of Gryffindor! Girls to the left boys to the right" Lily shouted of the excited voices of the 1st years.  
  
Lily and Kiki both climbed the stairs to the dormitories where all the belongs were waiting.  
  
"It's so good to be back in Hogwarts. I have a feeling there are gonna be a lot of changes this year, for better or worse I guess I'll have to see." Lily thought to her self as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
AN: short chapter I know but I need to introduce the characters and set the scene before I can really get going with the story! 


	5. Chapter 4

An: thanks for all the lovely reviews. I really am sorry for the spelling mistakes! I may spell some things different because I am British so if you come from America or Canada or Australia or anywhere else like that some of the spellings may be different.  
  
After reading Sammi's review I reread my story and realised that everything did happen to fast! Thing is I really wanted to get in to the story. I am also aware that the girls may come across flawless and I am going to try and make them less so. But remember the boys may think they are flawless even if they aren't!  
  
One last thing, I have no imagination when it comes to names so I'm always having to use friends and families names. So all my friends reading this, if I make you a bitch or anything, I don't really think of you in that way! Honest!  
  
I don't own any of the characters you have heard of and I am kind of borrowing the plot to "what women want" in this chapter.  
  
Well without further redrew  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lily woke to the loud sound of her alarm clock. She blindly reached around trying to turn it off, but couldn't find it. She sighed and sat up rubbing her sleep-covered eyes.  
  
"HEY!!!" Kiki jumped on Lily's bed a big grin on her face. Kiki was already dressed and ready for school.  
  
"Kiki go back to bed it's 6:30" Lily said trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
Lily was not a morning person. In fact she wasn't much of a night person if she didn't have a good nine-hour sleep she would be grumpy all day.  
  
"Lily get up, remember our vow? This year we are gonna make the most of it, by the end of this year everyone in Hogwarts will know our name."  
  
Lily looked at Kiki through half open eyes  
  
"Oh come on Lily! It was your idea if I remember correctly!" she said as she pulled Lily out of bed and literally threw her into the bathroom.  
  
Lily locked the door behind her and grumblingly walked over to the shower  
  
"How on earth can anyone be so happy so early in the morning?" she thought to herself.  
  
After a nice refreshing Shower she felt slightly better although she was still cross at Kiki for setting her alarm clock so early.  
  
Her mind drifted to a certain boy with black hair and glasses. Lily may be shy and quiet but that didn't mean she didn't have a somewhat evil mind, especially this early in the morning. It was time she had her revenge!  
  
But what could she do? She wasn't the kind to pull pranks and the chance of her being able to prank the Marauders was pretty slim.  
  
She didn't want to get in trouble, as that could ruin her spotless record and Kiki was too nice to want to prank anyone. Then again after what Sirius had said to her she may agree.  
  
Lily exited the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. Kiki was sitting on the bed reading an issue of "Witches Weekly" on her bed.  
  
"What would you say if I said we should play a prank on a certain group of boys?" Lily asked sitting next to Kiki  
  
A slow smile crept up Kiki's face "I like it! But could we do it to perhaps just one certain boy who has really made my life rather miserable up until now?  
  
Lily really wanted to get James back, but Sirius had been horrid to Kiki and did deserve to be brought down a bit of that high horse of his. Remus had always been kind to the both of them so she didn't really want to do anything to him.  
  
"Ok, fine with me, what do you wanna do?"  
  
The smile faltered on Kiki's lips and she shrugged her shoulders  
  
"You're the smart one cant you think of something," she asked hopefully.  
  
Lily sat in silence for a few minutes deep in thought. She had to hand it to the Marauders; it was pretty hard to think up a decent prank. "Well maybe we could. no, that wouldn't work, what if we.no that would be to messy. I guess we could.no! That's just wrong!"  
  
Kiki watched her friend mumble under her breath. When they on their own Lily was such a different person. In front of everyone else she was shy and reserved it was strange.  
  
"Then again I tend to be quite quiet when I don't know some one so I guess I understand" she thought to herself.  
  
"I think I got it!" lily cried a smile covering her face. "It's somewhat unoriginal but it should get a few laugh's, What if we made it so every time Sirius tried to talk to anyone he announced his undying love for Snape?"  
  
Kiki grinned evilly and nodded her head in approval "can you do that?"  
  
Lily nodded her head "but I thought it would be nice if you did it, after all it was you he was mean to!"  
  
Kiki's eyes widened and then she started to laugh hysterically.  
  
Tara who had been asleep up until then through her alarm clock at Kiki and told her to shut up.  
  
"Lil I'm hopeless at Charms, id probably kill him!" She whispered massaging her sore left arm where the clock had hit.  
  
Lily smiled, "then let's get practising we have half an hour till breakfast."  
  
Kiki moaned but let Lily drag her down to the common room, as she desperately wanted to get Sirius back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Marauders' walked into the Great hall full of energy and ready for their first day of school.  
  
"So Prongs ready to beet Slytherin in Quidditch this year?" Sirius asked sitting down.  
  
James grinned cockily; Gryffindor had won every year since James had been at Hogwarts. This year he was captain and he hoped he could uphold the tradition. The team needed replacements though as it had lost many of its players last year.  
  
"Course I am! But I got to find some new players otherwise there won't be a team to beet Slytherin!"  
  
The boys proceeded to eat pretty much everything in sight until they were completely full.  
  
"We better go! Don't want to be late for our first lesson" Remus said eying his watch which was telling him in bold letters he was late  
  
The boys got up and slowly made their way out of the great hall.  
  
Lily and Kiki stood hidden behind a coat of amour as Sirius walked past Kiki muttered a few words and pointed her wand at him.  
  
"So watcha think we'll be doing this year" James asked  
  
The girls watched waiting for Sirius's answer  
  
"Most likely boring." Sirius replied  
  
"Shit!" Kiki cried in agitation.  
  
The four boys turned around to see the two hiding behind the amour. James raised an eyebrow at the pair and the others looked on curiously.  
  
Lily laughed awkwardly and grabbed Kiki's hand pulling her towards the Transfigurations classroom.  
  
"Damn why didn't it work?" Kiki cried in frustration.  
  
Lily sighed she couldn't figure it. Kiki had done everything write it should of worked.  
  
They sat down dejectedly and waited for class to begin. The Marauders' entered the classroom late as always  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for being late sit down." Professor McGonagall said tiredly.  
  
The boys sat down, but as Sirius sat he dropped his book which went sinning across the floor  
  
"Bugger" he sighed as he bent down to pick up the book  
  
"I must admit Mr Black had a very nice backside" Professor McGonagall sighed.  
  
Sirius straitened immediately and looked horrified at McGonagall.  
  
"What ever is the matter Mr Black?" McGonagall asked  
  
"You just said I had a nice arse!" He cried  
  
The class sat in silence as McGonagall's mouth went very thin. The class erupted into laughter  
  
"God how full of your self can you get" Kiki thought  
  
"What do you mean I'm full of my self?" Sirius asked Kiki  
  
"I didn't say anything!" she replied  
  
"yes you did"  
  
"Sirius she really didn't say anything" James said pulling his friend into his seat trying to prevent further embarrassment  
  
"And McGonagall defiantly did not say you had a nice arse" Remus laughed  
  
"I heard them say those things" He whined as the others shook there heads, the classroom still full of laughter.  
  
"I wonder if Karl will buy me that necklace?"  
  
"Did I do my homework? Ahhh I cant remember"  
  
"Pink would go so well with the new bedspreads"  
  
"James Potter is so cute"  
  
"What would it be like to kiss Snape?"  
  
Sirius looked around confused he could here all these girls talking but when he looked at them they weren't. What was going on?  
  
AN: thank you for all the lovely reviews. I've never had so many! I hoped you liked that chapter. 


End file.
